Patient Love
by WWEUniverseFanfics
Summary: For nine months, Kim hide and stayed away from Dean, and when their baby was born, she called off the relationship and became a drug addict. 4 years later, Kim gets her life back together when she is stuck babysitting Celeste for a week. At the end of the week, Kim realizes what she's missed out on and fights to win her daughter back.


Kim: *calling dean*

Dean: *talking to roman and seth laughing*

Kim: *hangs up*

Seth: So when does Kim come back home from college?

Dean: You know she supposed to be back this week. Let me give her a… *sees a missed call from kim* Oh she called. Hold on. *walks off and calls kim back*

Kim: *gets startled by her ringtone/wipes her tears* Hello?

Dean: Hey, sorry I missed your call. Roman we were throwing a welcome back party for Seth.

Kim: It's fine. *fakes a smile*

Dean: You ok?

Kim: Yeah, yeah, everything's fine. Don't worry about it. *looks at her baby bump*

Dean: Hey when are you coming back?

Kim: Uh… I don't know Dean. I don't think I'm coming back anymore. *tries to not cry*

Dean: What why?

Kim: Dean, you know it's over between you and me.

Dean: What are you talking about Kim? What you mean it's over.

Kim: Dean, you know it's over.

Dean: How, why? Explain to me why we are over.

Kim: For Almost a year, you really thought you could keep that a secret from me?

Dean: Hold, hold on. Guys I'm gonna be in my car. *leaves to his car* What secret are you talking about?

Seth: *looks at roman*

Roman: *shrugs his shoulder*

Kim: You've been cheating on me Dean.

Dean: What!? *laughs* With who exactly huh?

Kim: *cries* I don't know Dean, she's a blond and she's really, really pretty.

Dean: Oh that? That's Renee, she's just a friend of mine babe. *laughs again* Don't worry about her, it's you that I love, not her.

Kim: Dean, we know it's over, let's just keep it that way.

Dean: Fine, is that what you want. Then we are over Kim! It's over! Don't call me anymore! *hangs up*

Kim: *cries her heart out/gets in pain* Ow! Nurse! *reaches for the remote*

Nurse Lea: Did you need something?

Kim: I think this is it, I think it's time to go.

Lea: Ok, be strong, I'm gonna call the doctor in.

Kim: Hurry!

(A Few Hours Later)

Nicole: *walks in the room* Aw, is this my baby. *smiles*

Kim: *wipes her tears quickly* Yeah, this is her Nicole. This is your baby.

Nicole: *takes the baby from kim* What's her name?

Kim: I don't know. *cries* She's your baby now.

Nicole: I'm going to name her Celeste. *smiles*

Kim: *forces a fake smile* I like that name for her.

Nicole: Do you? You're not upset that I'm adopting her right? I mean, it's the smartest move you ever chosen.

Kim: What you trying to say?

Nicole: I mean, as me as her mother, you get to still see her everyday, just as if she was yours.

Kim: She is mine.

Nicole: By birth, not by court.

Kim: No you're wrong, by court, I am her biological mom. I can take her back whenever I want Nicole, so don't be too happy about it.

Nicole: Whatever. Celeste will be leaving with me.

Kim: You're such a bitch Nicole.

Nicole: Whatever. When are they releasing you out?

Kim: I don't know, they haven't come to say anything yet.

Nicole: Well watch my baby, I'm gonna go and get something to eat.

Kim: Give her to me.

Nicole: *hands celeste to kim* Take good care of her you hear.

Kim: Please, if anything I watched the kids more then you.

Nicole: Bitch. *walks off*

(A Month Later)

Seth: So are you and Kim just not together anymore?

Dean: No, I don't care about her anymore. She broked up with me, why should I care about her still.

Seth: Dude, have you seen her lately? It's like she's gained a few pounds.

Dean: Few? And how would you know? You saw her or what!

Seth: Dean, she's back in town.

Dean: What?

Seth: Yeah, she was shopping with her sister and her newborn.

Dean: Newborn?

Seth: Yeah, Nicole's?

Dean: I thought she couldn't have kids?

Seth: I don't know, but the baby looks like her.

Dean: Hmm, interesting family they are.

Seth: It's not, Dean! Miracles happen.

Dean: Yeah, trust me, I believed it before. Nothing happened! *gets in the car*

Seth: *gets in the passenger seat* Dude, why are you so down lately?

Dean: Renee hasn't been calling me, do you know why.

Seth: Your relationship has nothing to do with me Dean. I hardly know Renee, if anything, I know Kim 100x's more.

Dean: Are you two seeing eachother, that's why you keep talking about her.

Seth: What?! No! Why would I do that to a brother for?

Dean: I don't know, just the way you are saying it makes it seem like you are.

Seth: That's your ex of 4 years Dean, I would never do you like that.

Dean: Alright, where my dropping you at?

Seth: Home? Unless you're planning on doing something tonight. *chuckles*

Dean: Nope.

Seth: Alright, then home it is.

Dean: Alright. *drives off*

(4 Years Later)

Nicole: *rings the doorbell*

Kim: *opens the door*

Nicole: Gosh girl, can you open the window a little? It smells so much in here. *opens kims windows*

Kim: *coughing* Sorry.

Nicole: Celeste is staying here for the week, I don't want you to be doing all that and having your friends over.

Kim: Yeah.

Nicole: Kim, I'm serious.

Kim: Yes, I hear you.

Nicole: And remember, her birthday is this Thursday, don't forget to celebrate it with her and take her out.

Kim: Yes Nicole, I hear.

Nicole: Ok, I'm counting on you. *looks at celeste* Bye honey, I love you. *smiles* Mommy's gonna go on a trip for a week, she'll be back the day after your birthday ok?

Celeste: Ok mommy. *hugs Nicole*

Nicole: I love you honey.

Celeste: I love you too mommy.

Nicole: Kim, no friends, no drugs or alcohol around or near her.

Kim: Yes! *shoving Nicole out the door* I hear, go before you miss your flight.

Nicole: Aw, I'm gonna miss her.

Kim: Just go already.

Nicole: Ok, call or text me if anything ok.

Kim: There won't be anything wrong. Just go.

Nicole: Ok, I'm going. *leaves*

Kim: *closes the door and looks at celeste*

Celeste: *sitting quietly on the couch*

Kim: Don't touch anything you hear. *walks off*

Celeste: *starts to cry*

Kim: Hey! No crying allowed, you're gonna be five years old.

Celeste: Mommy! *cont. crying*

Kim: *sighs* Auntie's sorry, I didn't mean to yell at you like that.

Celeste: I want my mommy auntie Kim.

Kim: Mom's gone, she won't be back until next week ok. You have no choice, but to stay here with me.

Celeste: Where is mom going?

Kim: She don't love you, she's ran off.

Celeste: *cries again*

Kim: I'm just kidding Celeste. She'll be back, if you're tired go to sleep.

Celeste: *goes to the room*

Kim: You sleep on your bed, and I'll sleep on mine over here.

Celeste: *tries to not cry*

Becca: How's your sister doing? I haven't talked to her in so long.

Nicole: That girl is brain damaged, she does so much drugs that she doesn't even know her own daughter.

Becca: Really?

Nicole: Yeah, she's been doing it since Celeste was 7 months.

Becca: That is bad Nicole! Why aren't you stopping her?

Nicole: Trust me, I tried.

Becca: You have to help her, she's your only sister and who you have left.

Nicole: I tried, but she nevered listen, so not my problem Becca.

Becca: Do you think she'll ever stop taking them?

Nicole: I don't know what happened to her, she's not my responsibility. She's 24 years old, she's an adult now.

Becca: You're her older sister, you're 32, you need to teach her right from wrong.

Nicole: Becca, she's an adult now, she can do well on her own.

Becca: By doing drugs? No, it's not ok Nicole!

Nicole: I don't care! I'm here for vacation, not to argue and talk about what's back at home.

Becca: Fine. We'll have this conversation before you go back home.

Nicole: Please don't. *drinks her wine*

(Later That Night)

Kim: *invites her friends over for a party*

Celeste: *sleeping*

Kim: *partying with her friends with loud music on*

Celeste: *hears and wakes up*

Kim: *drinking and making out with a guy*

Celeste: *sees kim from the hall* Auntie! Auntie!

Kim: *cont. making out with a guy*

Celeste: Auntie Kim!

Guest: *partying*

Kim: *sniffs some drugs*

Celeste: *heads back to the room and cries herself to sleep* Mommy.

(The Next Day)

Kim: *hears the birds and wakes up* Celeste! *sits up quick* Ow! My head. *hits her head and looks around her apartment* Oh gosh. Celeste! *gets up* Celeste! *walks into the room and doesn't see celeste* Celeste? *gets worried* Celeste! *looks all over the house for celeste* Celeste! *opens the front door*

Randy: *looking at kim*

Kim: Celeste! *looks at randy*

Randy: *walks into his apartment*

Kim: Wait! Have you seen Celeste?

Randy: *closes the door on kim*

Kim: Celeste! *looks for celeste throughout the complex* Celeste! *goes back to her apartment* God, please forgive me. *goes and uses the restroom and hears a noise* What the? *flushes the toilet and slowly moves the shower curtains*

Celeste: *shivering in her sleep*

Kim: *sees a note* "I'm hungry, where are you auntie." *feels bad* I'm sorry Celeste. *carries celeste to the room and puts the blanket over her*

Celeste: *cries*

Kim: Hey! No crying remember.

Celeste: *stops crying*

Kim: Are you hungry? I'll make us something to eat.

Celeste: I want a kid's meal.

Kim: *sighs* Fine, c'mon, let's go then.

(Later That Night)

Celeste: Where are we going?

Kim: To a restaurant to meet up with a friend of mine.

Celeste: Ok.

Kim: *meets up with a guy* Sorry, I'm late.

Guy 1: It's ok, you're not at all. *smiles*

Kim: *smiles*

Guy 1: Shots?

Kim: *chuckles* Yes, that sounds nice right now.

Guy 1: Alright, awesome, that's my girl. *orders a few shots and drinks*

Celeste: Auntie, let's go home, it's late now.

Kim: It's only gonna be 2, we can go later.

Celeste: I'm tired. *starts to cry*

Guy 1: Hey, auntie says stop crying.

Celeste: *cries more*

Kim: *gets upset then laughs* We're gonna go, it's passed her bedtime.

Guy 1: Alright, thanks for coming out for me.

Kim: *smiles* Anytime my love. *kisses the guy and looks at celeste* Go.

Celeste: *walks off first*

Kim: *follows behind*

Randy: *smoking outside and sees kim and celeste*

Kim: *passes out by the door*

Celeste: Auntie! *wakes kim up*

Randy: *looks over at kim*

Celeste: *looks at randy and backs up scared*

(The Next Morning)

Kim: *hears the dishes and sits up quick*

Randy: Morning.

Kim: *sits up* Where am I?

Randy: You passed out by your door late or should I say early this morning.

Kim: Celeste? Where is she?

Randy: She wasn't with you.

Kim: What! *gets off the couch* Are you shitting me right now!

Randy: No, I'm not.

Kim: Shit! I'm in so much shit right now. My phone?

Randy: It's in your purse.

Kim: *grabs her purse and digs for her phone*

Randy: *looking at kim*

Kim: *calls Nicole*

Randy: *laughs*

Kim: What?

Randy: She's sleeping in my room.

Nicole: Hello?

Kim: *hangs up* That wasn't funny, who are you?

Randy: *wipes his hands onto his pants* Sorry, I'm Randy Orton, I live across from you.

Kim: Oh? I'm…

Randy: Kim.

Kim: How'd you?

Randy: Celeste.

Kim: Oh.

Celeste: *walks out from the room*

Kim: Hey!

Celeste: Auntie! *runs and hugs kim*

Kim: *looks at celeste* Stop it, I'm only right here.

Celeste: I was worried about you.

Kim: I'm fine, I'm standing. See! C'mon, let's go.

Randy: Why don't you stay for breakfast, I made enough for us three.

Kim: No.

Celeste: I want to eat.

Kim: *sighs* Fine, we can stay.

Randy: *sets the table up*

Celeste: *drawing*

Kim: What are you drawing?

Celeste: I'm drawing me, my mommy, and my daddy.

Kim: *smiles* It's a beautiful picture.

Celeste: Thank you auntie.

Kim: Hey.

Celeste: Yeah?

Kim: Do you want to stay at Randy's? I'm gonna have my friends over again.

Celeste: *shakes her head*

Kim: Please! I don't want to lose you again.

Celeste: You won't. I'll be here when you wake up.

Kim: *smiles* Ok. *walks to the kitchen and pops some pills and crushes some*

Celeste: *watching kim*

(Night 3)

Kim: *heavily drinking and sniffing drugs*

Celeste: *gets sad and grabs her blanket and walks out the apartment*

Randy: *opens the door*

Celeste: *looks at randy*

Randy: She's partying again isn't she.

Celeste: *ignores randy and walks into his apartment*

Randy: *closes the door behind him*

Friend 1: Hey Kim! Why is your front door opened?

Kim: *stops and panics/chokes* Celeste. *gets up and runs out the door* Celeste! Celeste!

Celeste: *opens randys door and looks at kim*

Kim: Cel… *turns around* leste. What are you doing there?

Celeste: Auntie. *cries*

Kim: *hugs celeste* What's wrong?

Celeste: I want to go home to mommy.

Kim: *carries celeste inside randy place*

Guest: *cont. partying in kims place*

Celeste: *falls asleep in kim arms*

Kim: *carries celeste to her place and sets her on the bed and heads back out*

Friend 2: Where'd you go!

Kim: *shakes her head/stops the music*

Guest: *complains*

Kim: Party's over, we have to end it early tonight.

Guest: *leaves the place*

Kim: *looks around and cleans up*

(The Next Morning)

Celeste: *drawing*

Kim: *sleeping*

Celeste: *puts her drawings away and goes sleep next to kim and cuddles up with her*

Kim: *wakes up a few hours later* Celeste?

Celeste: *sleeping*

Kim: *moves celeste's arm and gets out of bed and cont. cleaning* What's this? *sees a drawing of her and celeste* Aw. *smiles*

Celeste: *wakes up*

Kim: *looks up and gets startled* Celeste! I didn't hear the door open.

Celeste: I'm hungry.

Kim: *smiles* Ok, we can go and get something to eat.

Celeste: *smiles* Yay.

(Later That Evening)

Randy: *rings the doorbell*

Kim: Who's here? *opens the door*

Randy: Are you ready?

Kim: For?

Randy: She didn't tell you?

Celeste: Auntie, I saw a pretty dress in your closet, I want you to wear it and go out to eat with us.

Kim: Um, why?

Celeste: Please, I want us to go eat together.

Kim: Fine, I'll go get dress. *walks off*

Randy: *fist pumps celeste*

(Later That Night)

Kim: *opens the door*

Randy: *puts celeste to bed*

Kim: Thank you for tonight Randy. It was beautiful and I really, really enjoyed it. *smiles*

Randy: *smiles* You're welcome.

Kim: *looks at randy*

Randy: I don't want you doing all those stuff when she's around Kim. It's bad for her, and she's too young to even know about it at her age.

Kim: I can't help it when I'm an addict to it.

Randy: You did great today, don't do it now.

Kim: *cont. looking at randy*

Randy: I might kiss you.

Kim: Do it.

Randy: *leans over and kisses kim*

(Day 5)

Kim: *looks for celeste's thing and sees a photo album* What is this? *opens the album and gasp*

(Kim's Flashback)

Kim: *looking at her test*

Dean: Hey, after I leave Kim's place, I'm coming over to yours ok.

Renee: Yeah, I'll be up waiting for you.

Dean: *chuckles* Alright beautiful, I'll see you in a bit.

Kim: *backs up and tries to not cry*

Dean: You're leaving?

Kim: It's for college, I want to start off new in Chicago.

Dean: Why there?

Kim: I don't know, I just want to try some new college there.

Dean: Alright, when will you be back?

Kim: I don't know, I might not come back to visit, I'm gonna study hard and try to finish early and graduate.

Dean: Ok.

Nicole: You're here because you're pregnant?!

Kim: *cries* Yeah, I can't keep this baby.

Nicole: Why don't you get an abortion then?

Kim: I don't want to hurt my baby either Nicole. You're the only person who can help me.

Nicole: Ok, let me adopt it then.

Kim: Really?

Nicole: Josh and I been trying and we just can't get pregnant for over 2 years now.

Kim: Ok, if you really want my baby, I'm willing to let you adopt it.

Nicole: I want to Kim.

Kim: Then you got it Nicole.

Nicole: *walks in the room* Aw, is this my baby. *smiles*

Kim: *wipes her tears quickly* Yeah, this is her Nicole. This is your baby.

Nicole: *takes the baby from kim* What's her name?

Kim: I don't know. *cries* She's your baby now.

Nicole: I'm going to name her Celeste. *smiles*

Kim: *forces a fake smile* I like that name for her.

(Flashback Ends)

Kim: *looking thru her pregnancy album* Celeste… please forgive mom. *closes the book and cries*

Celeste: *cries*

Kim: *goes to the room and cuddles celeste* It's ok, auntie Kim's here. *smiles softly*

Celeste: *cuddles up with kim and falls back asleep*

(Later That Day)

Celeste: Auntie, I want to go to the carnival down the street.

Kim: You want to go? We can go.

Celeste: Can Randy come too?

Kim: Randy? *smiles* Why don't you go and ask him if you wants to go.

Celeste: *smiles* Ok. *goes and knocks on randys door*

Randy: *opens the door*

Celeste: Do you want to go to the carnival with me and auntie Kim.

Randy: I don't know, what did auntie Kim say?

Celeste: She said to come ask you.

Randy: Oh, so she wants me to come along?

Celeste: I asked actually, I didn't want you to feel left out.

Randy: Oh, well if auntie says yes, then I'll go. *smiles*

Celeste: *runs off* Auntie!

Kim: *opens the door* Yeah?

Celeste: He's going!

Kim: *looks across*

Randy: *smiles softly*

Kim: *smiles*

Celeste: *turns around* Get ready you two!

Randy: Right! *chuckles softly and gets ready*

Kim: *goes and gets ready*

Celeste: *on the faris wheel with kim and randy* We're so high!

Randy: Yeah, I know we are.

Celeste: Auntie, are you having fun?

Kim: *smiles* Yes, lots of fun.

Worker: Alright, rides over.

Celeste: That was fun! Let's go in this line! *leads off fist*

Person 1: You guys are a very cute family.

Randy: Thanks. *smiles*

Kim: *tries to not show her feelings* Actually, we're not.

Person 1: Oh, I'm sorry, forgive my rudeness. *chuckles*

Kim: *smiles* You're good.

(The Next Day)

Celeste: *jumps on the bed* Auntie, wake up! It's my birthday!

Kim: Huh? *waking up*

Celeste: It's my birthday! C'mon! C'mon! Wake up, let's go and do something for my birthday.

Kim: Ok, 10 more minutes.

Celeste: No! C'mon! Get up, get up, get up!

Kim: Fine!

Celeste: *stops jumping on the bed*

Kim: Sorry.

Celeste: *gets off the bed and sits on the floor*

Kim: Honey, I mean Celeste, what do you want to do today?

Celeste: *smiles* I want to go everywhere.

Kim: Let's go feed the ducky's yeah?

Celeste: Yes! That sounds fun auntie.

Kim: Yeah! *chuckleS*

Celeste: *smiles* Let's get ready then!

Kim: Ok. *helps celeste get ready*

(At The Pound)

Celeste: Look at all those duck auntie.

Kim: Wow, that's a lot.

Dean: Kim?

Kim: Dean?

Dean: I have not seen you in a while.

Kim: Yeah, me either.

Dean: Who's this?

Kim: Um… this is Nicole's daughter.

Dean: Really? Funny, she looks just like you. *smiles*

Kim: *smiles* I know, I get it a lot.

Dean: What's your name?

Kim: Her name is…

Celeste: Celeste.

Dean: *chuckles* Nice to meet you Celeste, I'm Uncle Dean.

Celeste: Uncle?

Kim: Don't tell her that, she doesn't need to know who you are.

Dean: I can't see why.

Kim: It's been 5 years Dean. *tries to not cry* She doesn't know you, and she will never get to know you. She doesn't need to know what kind of person you are, and she doesn't need you in her life. Not now, or ever. *cries* C'mon sweetheart, let's go. *grabs celeste's hand and walks off to the car*

Celeste: Auntie, are you ok?

Kim: *kneels down and hugs celeste and cries*

(Later That Night)

Celeste: *sleeping*

Kim: *looking thru her photo album again* Oh how I wish you were still mine Celeste. If only you knew I'm your mom, not Nicole. *cries* I'm sorry I couldn't grow up and take care of you honey. Now that I'm older, I wish I had you back in my life.

Nicole: *calls kim*

Kim: Hey.

Nicole: Hey, I came home early, I'll come by tomorrow early morning to pick her up.

Kim: Oh? When did you get back into town?

Nicole About an hour ago, I'm gonna get some sleep then come by tomorrow.

Kim: Ok, why not sleep here and then leave back home tomorrow?

Nicole: No, I'm fine here at a hotel.

Kim: Ok, well Celeste and I are home if you want to come by.

Nicole: Are you ok Kim?

Kim: *cries* I can't believe my baby is five years old now.

Nicole: She's not yours, she's mine Kim. You adopted her to me. I'm her mother now.

Kim: Yeah, but she needs to know someday.

Nicole: Yeah, maybe like when she's an teen or something, right now is not the right time Kim. You can have her when she's 18.

Kim: No, I will get her back Nicole.

Nicole: Never in your wildest dreams Kim. Goodnight. *hangs up*

Kim: *goes and lies down next to celeste and holds her to sleep crying*

Celeste: *holds kim to sleep*

(The Next Day)

Nicole: *rings the doorbell*

Celeste: Yay! Mommy's home! *runs to open the door*

Kim: Celeste!

Celeste: *opens the door* Mommy! *hugs Nicole*

Nicole: *hugs celeste* Oh, I missed you too baby. Are you ready to go home?

Celeste: Yeah, I'm ready to go home. Mommy, I had so much fun here.

Nicole: Yeah? What'd you do?

Celeste: I played with Randy.

Nicole: Who?

Kim: No one.

Celeste: He lives next door, he likes auntie Kim, he has a crush on her he told me.

Kim: *smiles* What?

Celeste: Oops. *covers her mouth*

Kim: *chuckles* He likes me?

Celeste: Don't tell him!

Kim: I'm not.

Nicole: Well what else did you do?

Celeste: I met auntie's friends.

Nicole: See this is why I'm her…

Celeste: *looking at Nicole*

Nicole: Nevermind. *fakes a smile*

Kim: *smiles cocky* Her what?

Nicole: Nothing! C'mon honey, let's go back home now. We won't see auntie Kim for a while again.

Celeste: Aw, can I come here every weekend?

Kim: *looks at celeste*

Nicole: No, auntie doesn't even love you.

Kim: But you know deep inside I love her more then you Nicole.

Nicole: Whatever, c'mon Celeste, daddy's waiting for us.

Kim: Give me a hug Celeste.

Celeste: *hugs kim* I love you auntie Kim. *looks at kim* Don't cry yourself to sleep anymore ok. It hurts my heart.

Kim: *touched*

Celeste: I love you auntie?

Kim: *cries a little*

Nicole: C'mon. *opens the door*

Celeste: *goes out first and rings the doorbell*

Nicole: Celeste!

Kim: I mean it Nicole, I will win her back.

Nicole: No you won't! You as an addict will never get Celeste back! Even if you clean up, you have a record Kim! Only I can fit as her mother! I have a job, I can care for her, I can put a roof over her head and food on the table for her! You could never do that for her!

Kim: But I have since you left Nicole. Watch me get her back before your eyes.

Celeste: I'm going home now. I'll see you when I come back to see Auntie Kim.

Randy: *smiles and hugs celeste* Take care Celeste.

Celeste: Bye. *smiling*

Randy: You look just like your auntie Kim when you smile.

Celeste: *stops smiling* Please make sure auntie doesn't cry anymore, and make sure you don't hurt her.

Randy: *smiles softly* I promise I'll keep an eye out for her.

Celeste: Thank you. *hugs randy again*

Nicole: C'mon Celeste! *slams the door* Let's go! *pulls onto celeste's arm and walks off fast*

Celeste: Ow mommy!

Randy: Hey!

Nicole: *turns around*

Randy: I don't know who you think you are, but you don't treat a kid that way.

Nicole: I am her mother ok! I can treat her…

Kim: *opens the door*

Randy: Don't lie.

Nicole: Excuse me? *chuckles* Who are you to be saying that to me and my daughter?

Randy: I saw the pictures. Celeste, your mom is auntie Kim.

Celeste: Huh? *looks at kim*

Kim: Randy…

Randy: I'm sorry, I had to say it. When you were resting in my place, I had to stop by your place to get Celeste's toy for her and I saw it laying there and I don't know why, but I just had to go through it.

Nicole: Don't listen to them honey, I'm your mommy. I had you when you were in my tummy.

Kim: Or you can just admit it that you adopted her from me.

Nicole: You allowed it to happen, so she is mine and I will not give her back to you.

Kim: Not unless I get her back.

Nicole: And exactly how are you going to do that.

Randy: Me. I'm gonna help Kim get her daughter back. She may be a crack head, a drug addict, an alcoholic, but she's changed since Celeste came around.

Nicole: I don't buy that shit.

Randy: We're gonna fight together as a team, and we're gonna win Celeste back.

Nicole: You wouldn't dare. *slaps randy*

Kim: Hey!

Nicole: What! *slaps kim*

Celeste: Mommy! *checks up on kim*

Nicole: *eyes widen*

Kim: *looks at celeste with tears and then looks at Nicole*

Nicole: *backs up and runs off*

(3 Months Later)

Carrie: *rings the doorbell*

Kim: *opens the door* Hi? Celeste?

Carrie: Hello, I'm Carrie Adams, according to this letter from Nicole Houston by court, she wants to give your daughter back to you.

Kim: Give? Give my daughter back to me?

Carrie: Yes, if not, I have the rights to take her down to the foster care.

Kim: No, I mean, yes, I'll take my daughter back. Did she mention why she wants to give her back to me?

Carrie: It's all in this letter right here. *hands the letter to kim*

Kim: *takes the letter and reads it* Um, yeah, I'll take my baby if that's ok with you.

Carrie: Of course. *smiles*

Celeste: Mommy! *hugs kim*

Kim: *hugs celeste and cries* I love you baby.

Celeste: I love you too mommy.

(Later That Night)

Kim: *sets the food on the table*

Randy: *sitting across from kim*

Celeste: *sitting on the end at the table*

Kim: *sits down her plate and sits across from randy and to the side of celeste*

Randy: *smiles*

Kim: *grabs celeste hand and randys hand with the other*

Celeste: *grabs both randy and kims hand*

Kim: Dear heavenly god…


End file.
